disneyshouseofmousefandomcom-20200214-history
List of All Characters in the House of Mouse
Main Characters: *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Max Goof *Pluto *Pete *Mortimer Mouse *Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Ludwig Von Drake *Scrooge McDuck *Clarabelle Cow *Horace Horsecollar *Gus Goose *Mike the Microphone. Others (by movie/series) *'Classic Disney Cartoons and Comic Books: '''The Phantom Blot, April, May, and June Duck, Humphrey the Bear, Ranger J. Audubon Woodlore, the Brownstone Park Bears, Pluto's Good and Bad Consciences, Chief O'Hara, Toby Tortoise, Max Hare, Flowers and Trees, the Three Little Pigs, the Big Bad Wolf, the Three Little Wolves, Little Red Riding Hood, Santa Claus, Reindeer, Hobo Cooke, Judge Cookie, the Skeleton Dancers, a Merry Dwarf, a lamp from ''The Whoopee Party, the Lonesome Ghosts, Ferdinand the Bull, Susie the Little Blue Coupe, Professor Owl, Toot, Whistle, Plunk, and Boom, Paul Bunyan, Babe the Big Blue Ox, Dinah the Dachshund, Louie the Mountain Lion, Salty the Seal, a rooster, a hen, Girl Violin, Boy Saxophone, Casey's Daughters, the black robot from Mars and Beyond, and various black and white characters. *'Mickey Mouse Works: '''Baby Shelby, Mrs. Turtle, Magical Mouse, Hairy Manilow, the Turkey, the 3 Kittens from "Pluto's Kittens", the Abominable Snowman, the Goatman and the 2 Aliens from "How to Camp", Chief O'Hara. *'The Three Little Pigs: The Three Little Pigs, The Big Bad Wolf and the Three Little Wolves.' *'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Snow White, The Prince, The Wicked Queen, the Seven Dwarfs, the Magic Mirror, Humbert the Huntsman, the 2 Vultures and the Forest Animals. *'Pinocchio: '''Pinocchio, Geppetto, Jiminy Cricket, the Blue Fairy, Cleo, Monstro, Foulfellow, Gideon, Lampwick, Stromboli, and The Coachman. *'Fantasia: 'Chernabog, Yen Sid, Dinosaurs Hop Lo, the Mushrooms, the Ostriches, the Elephants, the Hippos, the Alligators, the Cupids, one of the Centaurettes, Bacchus, Jacchus, and the Bald Mountain Ghosts. *'The Reluctant Dragon: The Reluctant Dragon, Sir Giles, and the Boy. *'Dumbo: '''Dumbo, Timothy Mouse, the Ringmaster, Mrs. Jumbo, The Circus Guards, the Crows, Casey Junior, the Elephants, and the Pink Elephants. *'Bambi: Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Miss Bunny. *'Saludos Amigos: '''José Carioca and Pedro the Plane. *'The Three Caballeros: 'Panchito Pistoles, the Aracuan Bird, the Flying Gauchito, and Burrito. *'Make Mine Music: Peter, Sonia the Duck, Sadsha the Bird, Ivan the Cat, The Wolf, Grandpa, The 3 Huntsmen, Willie the Whale, Seagulls, and Casey. *'Song of the South:' Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear, The Humming Birds, and Mr. Bluebird. *'Fun and Fancy Free': Willie the Giant, Bongo, and Lumpjaw. *'Melody Time: '''Pecos Bill, Widowmaker, Slue Foot Sue, Johnny Appleseed, Johnny's angel, Little Toot, and Big Toot. *'So Dear to My Heart: Danny the Sheep and the Owl. *'The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad: '''Mr. Toad, Mole, Water Rat, Angus MacBadger, Cryil Proudbottom, Weasels, Ichabod Crane, the Headless Horseman, Brom Bones, Katrina Van Tassel, The Polices, and Tilda. *'Cinderella: 'Cinderella, Prince Charming, Gus and Jaq, the Birds, Lady Tremaine, Anastasia and Drizella, Lucifer, the Fairy Godmother, Major, the King, and the Grand Duke. *'Alice in Wonderland: Alice, the White Rabbit, the Doorknob, the Cheshire Cat, Tweedledee and Tweedledum, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, the Dormouse, the Caterpillar, the Queen of Hearts, the King of Hearts, the Playing Cards, Dim and Dum, the Walrus, the Carpenter, the Oysters, the Dodo, Bill the Lizard, the Hammer Birds, the Pencil Birds, the Momeraths, a Flamingo, a Hedgehog, and the Bread-and-Butterflies. *'Peter Pan:' Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, John Darling, Michael Darling, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Tinker Bell, Tick-Tock the Crocodile, Tiger-Lilly, The Indian Chief, the Pirates, Mr. Darling, Mrs. Darling, Nana, and the Lost Boys. *'Lady and the Tramp: '''Lady, Tramp, Tony, Joe, Trusty, Jock, and Aunt Sarah. (Jim Dear and Darling are absent) *'Sleeping Beauty': Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Maleficent, Diablo the Raven, Maleficent's Goons, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, King Hubert and Stefan, the Squirrels, Samson, the Owl and the Birds. *'101 Dalmatians: Pongo, Perdita, the 101 Dalmatian Puppies, Cruella De Vil, Roger, Anita, Horace, Jasper, Captain, Sergeant Tibbs, Nanny, and the Colonel. *'The Sword in the Stone: '''Merlin, Mad Madam Mim, Wart (King Aurthur), Sir Ector, The Sculley Maid, Sir Pelinore, Little Girl Squrriel, Granny Squrriel, Archimedes, The Hawk, The Pike, The Hungry Wolf, and Sir Kay. *'Mary Poppins: 'The Penguin Waiters and the Fox. (Mary Poppins is absent because she's live action) *'The Jungle Book: Baloo, King Louie, Kaa, Shere Khan, The Vultures, Mowgli, Bagheera, The Monkeys, Shanti, Colonel Hathi, Akela, Winifred, and Hathi Junior. *'The Love Bug: '''Herbie. *'The Aristocats: Thomas O'Malley, Duchess, Edgar Balthazar the Butler, Abigail Gabble, Amelia Gabble, Uncle Waldo, Napoleon, Lafayette, Roquefort, Madame Adelaide Bonfamille, George Hautecourt, Scat Cat, Billy Bass the Russian Cat, Shun Gon the Chinese Cat, Hit Cat the English Cat, Frou-Frou, and Peppo the Italian Cat. (Marie, Berlioz, and Toulouse are absent for some reason) *'''Bedknobs and Broomsticks: King Leonidas, the Secretary Bird, and the Rhino Soccer Player. *'Robin Hood:' Robin Hood, Little John, Maid Marian, Lady Kluck, Friar Tuck, Prince John, Sir Hiss, the Sheriff of Notingham, Nutsy, Trigger, Alan-A-Dale, the Rhino Guards, the Captain of the Guard, Toby Turtle, Skippy Bunny, Sis Bunny, Tagalong Bunny, and Mother Rabbit. * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Christopher Robin, Owl and Gopher. *'The Rescuers: '''Bernard, Miss Bianca, Orville, Rufus, Penny, Madame Medusa, Mr. Snoops, Ellie Mae, Luke, Brutus and Nero, Mr. Chairman, Deadeye, Gramps, Digger, Decon Owl, and Evinrude. *'Pete's Dragon: Elliott the Dragon. *'The Fox and the Hound: '''Tod, Copper, Chief, Vixie, Amos Slade, Big Mama, Badger, Porcupine, Widow Tweed, Dinky, and Boomer. *'The Black Cauldron: 'Taran, Princess Eilonwy, The Horned King, Gurgi, Fflewddur Fflam, Creeper, The Three Witches of Morva, and the Cauldron Born. *'The Great Mouse Detective: Basil of Baker Street, Dr. Dawson, Olivia Flaversham, Professor Ratigan, 17 Henchmen, and Fidget. *'Who Framed Roger Rabbit: '''Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Baby Herman, Benny the Cab, and the Toon Patrol. *'Oliver & Company: Oliver, Dodger, Tito, Francis, Fagin, Jenny, Rita, Einstein, and Rescoe and De Soto. *'The Little Mermaid: '''Ariel, Eric, Flounder, Sebastian, Ursula, King Triton, Max the Sheepdog, Chef Louie, Scuttle, and Grimsby. *'The Rescuers Down Under: 'Wilbur, Jake, Cody, Percival McLeach, Joanna, Frank, Krebbs, Red, Faloo, Chairmouse, and Nurse Mouse. *'Beauty and the Beast: 'Belle, the Beast/Prince, Gaston, LeFou, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Fifi, the Bimbettes, Moniseur Duke, the Villagers, the Wardrobe, the Dishes, Philippe and the Palanquin. *'Aladdin: 'Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, the Genie, Abu, Rajah, the Magic Carpet, Razoul, Jafar, Iago, the Sultan, the Cave of Wonders Tiger Head, and the two Hungry Children. *'The Lion King: 'Simba, Mufasa, Sarabi, Rafiki, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, Zazu, Scar, and the Wildebeests. *'Pocahontas: Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, John Smith, Governor Ratcliffe, Grandmother Willow, Chief Powhatan, Kekata, Wiggins, Thomas, Kocoum, and Nakoma. *'The Hunchback of Notre Dame: '''Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Frollo, Captain Phoebus, Clopin, Achilles, Victor, Hugo, and Laverne. *'Hercules: Hercules, Megara, Hades, Pain and Panic, Philoctetes, Pegasus, The Muses, Zeus, Hera, Hermes, The Fates, Nessus, The Hydra, and Bacchus. *'Mulan: '''Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Shang, Yao, Ling, Chien-Po, Kahn, Fa Zhou, Fa Li, Grandma Fa, Shan Yu, and Chi-Fu. *'Tarzan: Tantor (Tarzan is absent for some reason) *'Fantasia 2000: '''Yo-Yo Flamingo, Rachel, Firebird, Snooty Flamingoes, The Steadfast Tin Soldier, Jack-in-the-Box, the Ballerina, the Springe Sprite and the Elk. *'The Emperor's New Groove: 'Kuzco, Pacha, Kronk, Yzma, Chica, Chaca, Tipo, Rudy, Waitress, and the Royal Matchmaker. *'Atlantis: The Lost Empire: 'Milo Thatch, Princess Kida, Wilhemina Packard, Helga, and Commander Rourke. *'Haunted Mansion: 'The Hitchhiking Ghosts, the Hatbox Ghost, Madame Leota, the Executioner, and Emily the Bleeding Bride, Coffin Occupant.i *'Journey Into Imagination With Figment: 'Figment. *'The Walt Disney Company: '''Roy E. Disney. Category:Characters Category:House Of Mouse